The Truth on Bonding
by Auraheart
Summary: He is that one guy in the Pokemon Center. He always watches TV before you talk to him. He is Mr. Bonding, and a possible PedoBear to trainers everywhere. Yet is he really that, or something else?


**We all know this guy. He is the one that pops up at the most random of times that you could just jump when you see those pixels. Considered a "pedo" by most of the fan base for X and Y, Mr. Bonding is a bit of a controversy when he says it is bonding time next to a bed. Let's just see what really happens when the lights go down.**

"Ok then, I have plenty of Potions, everyone is healing, and I have at least 10 for each status effect. That should be good for now."

I was in the Pokémon Center in Lumiose City preparing for my own Pokémon adventure. I was finally 10, and I can set out by myself to see more than street lights and the Prism Tower every day. I knew that our city was the greatest and biggest, but there is only so much you can take.

"Here you go, your Pokémon have been healed to full health. Hope to see you again!"

"Thank you." I tried not to ask why exactly she wanted me to come back, but meh whatever. I won't let that bring me down now! I walked out the Pokémon Center to look for a Lumi Cab.

That was when I met him.

As soon as I walked into the cab, the other side door opened as well, and a gentleman with dark hair and a pink suit came in the car with me. "To the Airport please."

"Yes sir! Where would you like to go young lady?"

"I thought Lumi cabs were only one person per car?" Wait a second; I couldn't have gotten on—

"That is true, but this was is the multiple person cab. Ever since Team Flare disbanded, quite a few of our people have been fired for working for them, so we are currently short staffed. We won't be getting any single car rides for a while." Just my luck huh? I knew all about that new team from spying them at the red cafe. Seems pretty sad that a girl the same age as me easily beat them. That`s just pathetic foe someone trying to take over the world.

"Take me to Route 5 please."

The uncomfortable ride began. The guy just kept staring at me and smiling. I tried to look in the mirror to avoid his gaze, but he was still there. What was he smiling for? Was there something on my face?

"Hey!" …What?

"Nice to meet you friend! My name is Mr. Bonding." I don't know you, and who cares about your name?!

"Do you know about O-Powers? They are mysterious forces that have all sorts of mysterious effects! For example, they can,-"

I droned the rest of his conversation out. I already knew about O-Powers, my mom was the teacher back home in Kanto. I was the smartest one in the class before everyone else began their studies on Pokémon evolution. If I didn't know what the powers were, how could I call myself her child?

"Did you understand all about O-Powers now?" Oh he was still here then. Best not to be rude, he seemed like a nice guy, dumb, yet nice. I gave a simple head nod.

"Hey! That's my friend! Let's get started, shall we? **It's bonding time!"**

Wait a second, "bonding time". What the heck was that? Mr. Bonding slowly inched closer to me, and I knew what it meant.

OH MY ARCHEUS HE IS TRING TO RAPE ME!?

I tried to burst open the door, but it wouldn't open. I screamed for help, but apparently the driver was too busy listening to some punk music to listen.

Thanks a lot

"Now now young lady, there is no reason to scream. All I want to play is a little game~."

NO IT CAN'T END THIS WAY! I JUST STARTED MY JOURNEY! I HAVENT EVEN HAD A POKEMON BATTLE!

"Alright then miss, here it is!"

PLEASE DEAR ARCHEUS MAKE IT FAS-

"GENGAR CREEPER! IF YOUR HERE, GO TO WHITE!"

….wat

Out of nowhere the man pulled out a board with a coin an on top and eagerly looked at the board. This guy must have lost it, because there is no way that coin could...

HOW DID IT MOVE LIKE THAT?! IS IT POSESED?!

"Ah! I see that you're interested! This was something I was able get from another friend in another region that says that it really works. You see, it was meant to decide how your Pokémon journey will turn out, so I thought you could give it a try!"

As much as I decided against it, might as well give it a try. At least make it up from considering him a potential rapist.

…...….THIS IS LINE

"Hahaha thanks a lot for that Mr. Bonding!"

"You're welcome friend! Let`s meet again another time!"

I was totally wrong about that guy! He was completely nice and understands everything about me! As a child of a Pokémon teacher, I thought that normal battles would be all I could do. I was instead focused more into fashion more though, but I still wanted to be close with my Pokémon. With Mr. Bonding`s game, it revealed another region that allows me to do both! He was going to pay for it as well, even when I told him he was slightly creepy!

My smile showed more as we entered the plane and took off. Finally, my journey can begin, and all thanks to Mr. Bonding!

…..THIS IS A LINE MADE OF DOTS

"**Is the girl safety on the plane?"**

"Don't worry sir; I doubt that there would be any resistance like last time. In fact, she seems highly excited to be a Pokémon Coordinator."

"**Good. You did well for a newbie. I highly doubt she would mind not being the Pokémon Master for the Hoenn region too badly. Now all that is left is the boy for the next game. He seems to be an athlete fan, so try to take him to Johto."**

"Understood sir, the gender swap should be finished. The new team is already organizing itself as we speak. The game could come before November than we thought it would be."

"**Perfect. Wait for more directions afterwards by Delibird. 2014 will be our grand year yet.**

**DUN DUN DUN~~~**

**So is the role of Mr. Bonding, our mystery man. Seems legit enough, don't you think? Nice guys can always hide secret motives, just like a Hans fire truck. **


End file.
